


A Change of Hands

by BlueTeaParty, The_Chronicler_BoredWriter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frozen in Carbonite, Gags, Masochism, Master/Slave, Naturally submissive Mando, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronicler_BoredWriter/pseuds/The_Chronicler_BoredWriter
Summary: A role-play between friends. We decided that we wanted Mando collared and enslaved. So, this happened in three days.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Zorii Bliss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Change of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read the tags <3 This was written for pure fun. Also, it's unbeta-ed.

It was just another simple merc run. Nothing unusual. Already he’d checked the ship’s output and diagnostics. Once more, there was nothing unusual.

So why did he feel so tense?

It couldn’t be the woman that was currently accompanying him. She was currently in the cargo bay, checking their inventory. They had already worked a number of jobs before this one, and somehow, she had earned his trust.

“Hey Mando, all done down here. Mind if I come up?” Zorii’s face came over the intercom.

Beneath his mask, he frowned. “Yeh, no issues. Come on up.”

==========

It was another mission done and another mission set... and perhaps, something much more if all goes according to plan. She leaned back against her seat, skin-tight maroon against the dark leathery seats of the cramped ship. She didn't mind, she enjoyed this... getting him all flustered underneath that helmet. And she knew... she knew very well that, that was exactly what was going on underneath that unfeeling exterior.

Mission after mission, session after session, drink after drink she'd painstakingly dissected the mysterious merc. And at the end of it, what she discovered wasn't really that surprising. He was just like any other slave she'd captured, collared and sent off to the highest bidder across her years. It was a side job really, her primary focus was spice, then the merc business. Slavery was just a lucrative third career, and it was one she was surprisingly, perhaps terrifyingly good at.

She glanced over to him now, lithe gloved hands across a small case which held her little surprise, rather than the armour he was expecting.

"Simple one, that last mission. Rather boring now wouldn’t you say?” She spoke, a voice not too dissimilar to his own, businesslike, gruff, but soft in all that was feminine about her.

“So about that thigh armor you sent for me to repair. I got it done. Was going to charge you extra for it but. I’m feeling generous.” She pat down the small steel case. “Want me to do the honors?”

=========

Tilting his head, Dyn frowned beneath his mask. It wasn’t like another mercenary to be so generous. He nodded at her. With a few buttons pressed, he turned the ship on autopilot, fully turning his chair to watch her.

Holding out his hand to get his armour, he laughed lightly when she held it out of his reach.

“Really? We playing hard to get?”

“Oh, Mando. You have no idea.”

=========

Her lips curled up inside of her own helmet, as she moved her form closer towards the Mandalorian, one hand carefully keeping the prize just out of reach behind her back.

She leaned closer towards him now, her lithe frame practically snaking its way across his chiseled form hidden underneath that metal and steel. Her own form, perhaps suited this demeanor more than his own. Covered from neck to toe in skin tight maroon red, with only her wrists, her belt, and ankles covered by those gold-like cuffs. More for style than any true protection, a sharp and striking contrast between the luminous golds and the dark ominous maroon.

Soft, gloved hands grazed across his visor now, her small well defined breasts pressed up against his own chest as her hand deftly and quickly moved across the seat, brushing up against his groin just so tantalizing briefly, before resting on one of his wrists as a sudden sharp pneumatic hiss was heard, binding that hand tight to his armrest.

“What the - ” Dyn hissed, his free arm already swinging for a punch but Zorii easily caught it. Her other hand caressed his bound wrist comfortingly.

“Relax… I know you’ve wanted….” She moved herself, just so slightly, revealing her supple form to him again. “This… for a while now.” She cocked her head. “Or… was I mistaken?” Her hand now moved to the front of her neck, zipping the maroon suit just that much that eased just a little glimmer of the soft, supple, perky breasts that had formerly been on tantalizing display through that naturally tight suit.

========== 

Was she mistaken?

Dyn considered it. Both hands were clenched; one free, the other not. For the moment Zorii was still perched on his lap. His eyes flickered to her bare breasts.

He relaxed slightly. It had been a while.

Unclenching his fist, he moved to cup one of the breasts on display. Zorii moaned slightly as he palmed one, clever fingers flicking over the nipple there.

“Not mistaken,” he murmured. “But a little warning might be nice.”

=========

Zorii hissed lightly, actual pleasure emanating from her lips now as ‘business’ now clashed clearly with pleasure. She clenched her lips, upper teeth biting into the lower lip as she tried to keep herself calm, composed, easy to do under that helmet, which she knew was not so much the case for her male counterpart. Since studying him, she had since come to the conclusion that Mando didn’t have much control over his emotions. His helmet rarely left his head and so he had little need to learn control there.

She leans in closer, letting him toy with her a bit more, those bare breasts jiggling slightly as she bounced on his lap as if to reorient herself, but clearly, to win him over even moreso…

A hand clasped her own helmet, the seals popping as a slight hiss was heard, the boxy headpiece was put to the side now, as her face was laid out to bare.

Her hair was slightly matted, damp from the sweat of the mission but her visage remained impeccably stoic. Her eyes were sharp, piercing, strong, yet held a warmth to it the Mandalorian could not ignore. She leaned closer in again, her face attempting to meet his, as those supple lips pressed against where his mouth would be, underneath that helmet. She smiled as she heard him groan softly from within, his bound hand pulling against its restraint.

All the while, a careful press of her other hand continued her ministrations, fingers working their way underneath the crotch armor and towards that member that lay sealed under that thin layer of undersuiting.

“There’s so much more I want to do, that I want to show you.” Then, almost suddenly, her tone carefully deepened, a far more ominous tone overcoming it as that same hand clenched tighter around his cock. “That I want _you_ to show _me_.” She grinned deviously. “Like that mutt mouth of yours earning _this_.”

=========

He couldn’t help himself; her hand was on his cock and it just felt so damn _good_. Dyn groaned as he felt himself harden under her. It had been far too long since someone other than his own hand had touched him.

She was talking, and he tried to concentrate on her. Something about his mouth?

“I showed you mine,” Zorii whispered. “Now, how about showing me yours?”

She slipped off his lap, hands seductively taunting him; one hand playing with her nipple, while the other tantalisingly unzipping her flight suit further.

His eyes were locked on her, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Was it worth it? Was _she_ worth it?

Zorii seemed to know his dilemma instinctively, reaching out to palm at his clothed dick. He thrust up into her hand and she laughed. She grasped his other hand, pushing it to the rest of his chair. Looking into his mask, directly into his eyes, he realised that she was asking his permission.

He nodded, and it was given. Deftly, his other wrist was bound to the chair, the thick metal cuff sturdy, with no way out.

Unknowingly, he had sealed his own fate.

==========

Zorii grinned internally; she would not damage that fierce and domineering visage she gave off. Her features remained as it was, cold, and in control, but emanating an air of lustful desire through which her now exposed upper body helped to complement.

“I want to see that face of yours, kiss those lips and have your tongue deep inside my pussy by the end of this.” She came in again, her breasts perky yet able to shudder with each step as she removed that unlatched helmet of his, and finally met his eyes…

He was just as she expected, hot and needy, that fierce monicker all but melting away as his barriers were removed. She chuckled lightly, not even giving him time to respond as her own lips met his, their tongues meeting, as she held it for a full minute before ending it, all of this on her own terms, not his.

Moving back now, she continued to undress. With half of her suit on the ground, she pushed further, peeling it off just above the middle of the crotch line, revealing just about everything but her womanhood as she stopped suddenly, as if remembering something as she turned to the case behind her, and unlatched it, revealing a fiercely tight circular object, displaying it proudly in front of the Mandalorian, as if waiting for his reaction.

“What the hell is that?” She enjoyed the way his eyes widened, the lust transformed into something akin to panic.

The collar was of a metallic make, an inch or more thick with a plating and distinct sheen similar if not entirely identical to that of the Mandalorian’s own armor. It was separated in two pieces, no discernable latch or lock was present, and as Dyn would begin to notice, both ends of the two pieces were beginning to glow.

=========

“Oh, you fucking bitch,” he whispered. “Is that my armour!?”

Zorii laughed. “I think it's a lot prettier this way.”

His mouth curled into a snarl, and he kicked his leg out at her, cursing the restraints on his wrists.

Deftly, she bounced out of the way, laughing. “Oh, we can’t have that.”

Placing the collar down for the moment, she reached behind herself and smirked as she held up two more cuffs. “Guess where these are going?”

Quick as anything, she practically flew over his chair, landing deftly behind him. Dyn craned his head, twisting in his seat to try to follow her, but the damn thing wouldn’t move. What the hell was happening here?

She snagged one of his ankles, the damn cuff locked on before he knew it, and then magnetically locked to the base of his chair.

“Fuck! If you think I’m just gonna let you - ”

Zorii popped up from behind the chair, her hand threading itself into his hair to hold him in place. “Yes, I rather think you will let me. After all…” she caressed his cuffed wrist with her spare hand. “You’ve already let me do it so far.” She leant down further, turning his head to whisper in his ear. “One would think that you want this badly. To be my whore, my _slave_.” The word was punctuated with a sharp bite at his neck.

His entire body shuddered, and he practically screamed, his three bound limbs tugging at their restraints. “Fucking bitch, when I get out of these - ”

She tugged his head back, none too gently and he hissed. “When I release you, you’ll belong to me.”

He made to reply, but she slapped him across the face. It actually dazed him, and he didn’t notice that while he tried to recollect his sense, she had successfully cuffed and magnelocked his free ankle to his chair.

Nonchalantly, Zorii walked in front of him, her breasts still on display. Even as he lay helpless before her, he couldn’t help but admire the sight of her. Turning her back on him, a clear show of dominance, she retrieved the collar made of beskar.

“Don’t deny it _Mando_.” She used his title as an insult. “You need this.”

==========

Throughout this, a sense of sadistic satisfaction welled within her, her flight suit that had formerly been just above crotch level would now be fully discarded. With a few, expertly maneuvered movements, her body contorting and moving in an almost fluid like fashion, she had the entirety of her maroon skin removed, her bare ass for him to see, before she turned back to face him fully.

An almost fully armored Mandalorian, facing down a completely naked and unarmored spice runner. In almost any other situation, it would be clear who’d have to upper hand, who would be shaking in terror, or in the clear role of submission.

Here? Things weren’t really that clear, or rather, it was clearly _wrong_. Her bare hands continued to toy with the collar, the two ends that had been glowing a dull orange now glowed a bright red, almost bordering on a luminous blue with the localised heat it was producing, as she stepped forward, tantalizingly, her hips swaying from side to side along with that confident, domineering gait as she mixed all those conflicting and mixed messages together.

Confused and disoriented lust from her bare form.

Fear and submission from that domineering gait.

And the promise of actual, unbridled danger with that collar.

Inches away now, her hands clasped that cold metal, as she held it just centimeters away from his eyes, allowing him to bask in what would be the symbol of his slavery.

“Beautiful. Isn’t it? Didn’t even have it melted down, just, shaped, to keep to your aesthetic. So people know, this _is_ you.”

With a single flourish, she fitted the two pieces around his neck and a loud _clang_ was heard throughout the room followed by a dull sizzle, as the two fused into one whole, complete piece. No locks, no complex mechanisms, nothing but the formation a solid band of beskar wrapped around his neck. Tight, and unyielding.

“As promised.” She spoke, with that same domineering persona.

=========

The metal is tight against his throat. Every pulse of blood pounded through the veins in his neck, and pulsed against the newly permanent binding there.

“You...fucking...bitch!” he snarled.

“You will notice I am not without mercy Dyn,” Zorii murmured. “I even had the inside padded for you.”

She hopped into his lap, enjoying the way he was trying to control his panicked breathing. His eyes are wild, like a varactyl teething at a new bit. Though, there was a pleasant surprise here that she hadn’t been expected.

He was as hard as a fucking rock.

Laughing, Zorii thrust her bare pussy against his clothed crotch. “Oh _Mando_ , what’s this?”

She smirked as his eyes rolled back in his head slightly, his hips thrusting up to try and meet her own.

“Such a hard cock you have.” She lifted her hips, just out of range. “But there is nothing you can do about it. I think this says all one really needs to know about you Dyn.” Zorii leant forward, nuzzling the collar at his neck. “That all you really needed, was someone who was willing to take a firm hand with you.”

Dyn growled at that, though Zorii was delighted to see his face begin to turn bright red. Yeh, she had been right; he was woefully unskilled at masking his emotions, thoroughly relying on his helmet to do it for him. His eyes were nervous, looking everywhere but her face. For the moment, he was silent, obviously waiting for her to make her move.

“Though, before we begin,” Zorii grinned, hand threading back into his hair to hold him in place, “I think a little demonstration of your new status as my collared bitch is in order here.”

She moved her wristband to where her hand was laced into his hair, one finger activating the newly installed control panel.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, his entire body contorting in pain that radiated from his neck. It lasted for a moment, and then, he was released. Dyn slumped in his chair. Panting hard, he finally made eye contact with Zorii . “What...the fuck?” he gasped.

“Just a little taste of what you’ll get if you don’t do _exactly_ as I say.”

Her hand moved down to his crotch, delighting in that he was still hard. Oh, but what a prize she had gotten for herself!

==========

Everything about this lit up lights in the spice-runner’s mind. The opportunities were endless with this one. The highest bidder would turn up hundreds of thousands, even millions… and yet she wasn’t considering that option at all, she wasn’t even pondering the monetary prize that could await her if she had simply shipped him off. No, now, perhaps more than ever, she knew exactly what she wanted to do with him.

And as she placed her palm atop of his needy, throbbing cock, as his hips continued to buckle and squirm, she could only chuckle deviously at those pathetic attempts to get off, even despite his unwillingly descent to slavery.

“You _really_ needed this, didn’t cha?” She finally continued, a slight tinge of domineering concern was palpable. “How long has it been since you last had anyone else touch you, hmm? How long has it been since you properly…” She paused, taking a moment to fully grasp that throbbing member through the taut fabric, her hands deftly curling up around it, holding it tight. “Got off?”

There was a pause, before she let go once more, palming it, as she placed her palm just above where his thrusts would inevitably end, holding it just out of reach as she focused on those eyes, those lust-filled orbs that now stared hopefully, frustratingly at the palm that was the key to that pleasure that had shot right through him just now.

“Well? I’m waiting for an answer, slave.”

==========

Dyn glared at her, unwilling to answer.

“That’s fine, we can do this the hard way.”

A shock burst through his body and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He didn’t know how long it went on for, just that by the end of it, he could feel the tears that had run down his face. Coming back to his senses, he found that Zorii had leant in and was licking the salty trails off his skin.

“Well?” she repeated.

He frowned, mouth opening but it was hard to vocalise. This was not quite a subject he had ever engaged in. It was not that he was unwilling, but it was...unusual.

Luckily for him, Zorii seemed to recognise that he _wanted_ to obey but couldn’t. She smiled, cupping his face gently. He flinched anyway.

“Oh, my poor sweet slave,” she murmured. “Your modesty is endearing, but I will train you to obey.” Grasping his balls through his pants, she clenched her fist shut over them, and this time, he did scream.

“Since Wobani!”

She blinked. A year ago? And Wobani was one of the missions they had teamed up on, extracting some poor fucker. How delightful. “Yeh, what got you going on that one? Was it me by any chance?”

Dyn nodded, his face still flush from embarrassment. He didn’t masturbate all that often, in fact, he found it rather irksome at times and not entirely worth the effort. Another warm body was the best way to enjoy himself, and that didn’t happen all that regularly. This particular occasion, he had spent more than a fair amount of time checking out Zorii’s delightful ass and had masturbated once alone.

“Well, then. I guess I can let you come. But, you’ll have to make me cum first.”

His eyes narrowed. There was a chance here.

Zorii hopped off his lap, and he frowned.

“Stay right there. I’m just going to get one of my toys, to uh, _help_ you out.” She practically giggled as she ran to the cargo hold.

Finally alone, Dyn took stock of his predicament, firmly ignoring his throbbing cock. Fucking thing, getting him into this situation. He tugged on his bonds, but grimaced as they held fast. Unfortunately for him, Zorii took far shorter than he had anticipated.

“Mmmm, look what I found.”

She held a complicated looking set of leather straps, hanging from an outstretched finger. The straps surrounded a large metal ring and he wondered what she had in store for him.

“Now, here is what is going to happen. You’re going to get me off, and in return, I guess I’ll take care of that hard cock of yours. Sound good?”

Dyn grunted, unwilling to answer. Zorii found it hilarious.

“Now, open wide for me.”

Wait, what the fuck was she doing?

He snapped his teeth closed. She was _not_ putting that shit anywhere near his face.

“Aww, and here I thought we were passed that.”

Another shock emanated from his collar, and he mentally cursed it. He held on for as long as he could, but eventually, he opened his mouth to scream. The large ring was shoved in, opening his mouth wider as it clicked behind his teeth and the shock stopped. She wasn’t finished though, threading two of the leather bands behind his head, and brutally tightening them.

Dyn grunted around the intrusion holding his mouth open. The fucking bitch! He pushed at it with his tongue, but the bondage held fast. Two more straps went over his head, while a final locked in place under his jaw.

Zorii stood back to admire her prey; he was sitting helpless in the chair and now, his mouth was helplessly held open, ready for her to use the delightful tongue inside.

“Well, well. You’re looking more the part of a slave now at least.” She smirked, watching his tongue working against the solid metal. “Consider this your first job as my slave. You’re going to get me off, and you’re definitely not going to try biting me.”

She attached two pieces of leather to the straps holding the ring in his mouth. If he was going to act like an varactyl, she would treat him like one. Once more, she climbed on top of him, but this time hooked her leg over the back of the chair. Tugging on her makeshift leash, she pulled his face towards her now dripping crotch.

“Get to work slave!”

Tentatively, he pushed his tongue outside the gag, delving into her moist cunt. He ignored the way his cock still throbbed. How the fuck was he getting off on this?

========

It was clear he wasn’t anywhere near an expert in this, his underutilized tongue was anything but deft… but what it lacked in experience, it made up for in gusto. Whilst at first uncertain, weak, as she’d expect, it quickly became more and more vigorous as the seconds bled into minutes, as Dyn slowly but surely realized the tentative few licks and laps wouldn’t do much but to push away his own reward. Or rather, prolonging his own suffering at the hands of Zorii.

To that end, the spice-runner knew exactly how to ‘encourage’ him along, her hand reaching down to his crotch, grabbing first his throbbing member in her lithe and dexterous hands, fondling them, then shifting promptly to a series of successive pumping motions, only to stop and simply remove her hand entirely, tugging the makeshift reins forward harshly as she forced his tongue deeper and deeper still into her.

Her body finally rocked as she felt that sloppy and untrained appendage finally tickling at her nub, her hands trembling for the first time as she almost lost balance after being taken off guard with that sudden bout of pleasure. Then, it happened again, as if Dyn was sensing that this was what she was looking for.

Perhaps out of defiance, he began ignoring the nub, focusing elsewhere as if to turn the tables on her… but that wouldn’t work for long, not when she had the reigns. Not when she had control.

Her hand soon moved back to his crotch, towards his member before eventually reaching those two orbs. “You have until the count of three to work on that uppity behavior of yours.” She spoke solemnly, with a hiss as she counted down.

“Three. Two ...” She waited, but that rebellious tongue wouldn’t budge towards her nub… and so, she took matters into her own hands.

“One.”

She squeezed, hard, for a good full three seconds before releasing. “I have you by the balls, slave. Size up. And do it right this time.” She hissed, waiting for proper compliance now.

========

The pressure around his balls compelled him to push his tongue out beyond the gag once more. This was definitely not a skill of his, but fuck, he didn’t really care to lose his balls to the psycotic bitch sitting on his face.

Her scent was all encompassing, and she tasted sweet, this task not at all unpleasant despite his unwillingness. Zorii moaned above him, her hold on the leash keeping his face in her pussy and ground himself on his bound mouth. His tongue sought out her clit again, the little nub stiff from her arousal.

“Mmmm, much better Mando,” she groaned. “Keep it up, be a good boy for me.”

He wished that the ring keeping his mouth open wasn’t there. It’d be so much easier to suck and nibble, but he could only use his tongue. Hopefully, she would cum soon, his tongue would begin to tire soon.

Drool began to drip down his chin, combining with the slick juices of Zorii above him. He ignored it, tongue flicking at her clit more insistently, her loud moaning spurring him on. Her grip on the reins never faltered, keeping his mouth locked in her pussy.

Finally, her moans became louder and her hand fisted itself into his hair. She ground herself on his bound face, unheeding of his desperate attempts to breath.

“Yes, oh fuck yes! That’s the fucking spot!” Zorii groaned, taking her pleasure ruthlessly. She watched the desperate attempt of his restrained hands to move, fists clenching and unclenching. His frantic moans and sharp breaths into her pussy were turning on her even more than the tongue at her clit. It reminded her of her dominance, her absolute power over this man.

Pulling his face against her one last time, she gasped, eyes widening as she came harder than she had for a long time. Her thighs twitched, and she ground her clit into that bound mouth, shouting her pleasure.

Finally, the aftershocks lessened, and smiling, unhooked her leg from the back of Dyn’s seat. His breaths came sharply, clearly exhausted from his ordeal. Zorii admired her slave; her pussy juices and his spit covered his lower face. “That’s a good look for you Dyn.”

Dyn’s eyes flickered, catching her own, before narrowing. He grunted through his gag, clearly trying to articulate _something_ but he quickly realised the futility of that. Instead, he quieted and simply glared at her instead.

==========

There was a sense of satisfaction in all of this. The high of the physical exertion from completing a physically demanding mission, the sense of cocky glee from having tricked a Mandalorian into such a simple and clearly laid out trap, then, there was the main course to it all, that afterglow that she now bathed that was only compounded now by the look on the man’s face. What had been a stoic and unflinching visage now replaced by a pathetic excuse of the former merc he was. All the unfettered emotions, from anger and outrage to humiliation and defeat, coalescing into a neat little submissive that had the evidence of his current place strewn all about his face. That warm drool dripping down to the cold metal floor, oozing along with the juices she left behind.

A pathetic sight. But one that simply added to the allure of the entire scene.

Sliding off of Dyn, she brushed both her thighs and her hands ‘accidentally’ against his clothed member, eliciting shudders and a sharp thrust from the needy Mando as she simply chuckled in reply. “Are you really _that_ eager to get off? My my… how kriffing frustrated and pent up are you?” She scoffed, tutting as a single finger now lay atop the tip of his clearly defined manhood.

Her eyes met his own, as she cocked her head down, motioning towards his cock before fiercely assaulting it with a deft and precision that would make anyone think twice about her own experiences in this field…

She held her open palm atop of the tip of his member, pressing the tight and now-slick undersuit of his crotch firmly against the sensitive region, another hand firmly grasping at the rest of his member as to hold it steady…. She began.

Rubbing the tip fiercely with the palm of her hand, for a good ten seconds it was as if she was attempting to get him off as quickly as possible, ignoring the rest of his sensitive member as she focused all of her efforts on that precum drenched tip… before suddenly, she stopped, now looking at the Mando once more as her hands now moved up towards his neckline, zipping his jumpsuit down all the way towards his crotch, stopping just above his member.

“Tell me. How much do you really want this? Answer truthfully now, my flighty varactyl…”

==========

Dyn blinked in confusion. Answer her? He grunted around the gag in his mouth. How the fuck was he meant to do that?

Deprived of articulate speech, he instead began to thrust his hips up, desperately seeking contact with the hand that teased him. His cock was rock hard, painful within his flight suit. He needed it free.

Zorii laughed, delighting in the play of emotions across Dyn’s face. He truly was delightful.

She decided to take pity on him. “Oh! It seems I forgot about that gag. Well, let me help you with that.”Reaching up, she flicked the leather buckle attaching the ring to his face, drawing it out of his mouth. A line of spit connects him to the gag, before it is broken.

He groaned in relief as the ring was removed, his jaw was aching from being forcefully open for some time now. Rubbing his face into his shoulder while glaring at the other mercenary, he tried to clean the mess she had made of him, glaring at her all the while.

Zorii moved in close to him again, gripping his hard cock in her hand. He hissed at the stimulation, and bucked his hips, unable to keep his need to himself. She grinned, “You really do need this badly. See, this is what happens when you don’t take care of yourself.”

Finally, the zip that contains his member is drawn down, and Dyn groaned as his hard cock is freed from its confines. He sighed in relief, though he knew it wouldn’t be for long.

The female mercenary admired the newly revealed cock in front of her. It was perfect, not too long, though delightfully thick. The foreskin wrapped around the head of his cock, promising her some fun there. “Mmmm, you have a very pretty cock Mando.”

“Fuck you bitch.”

Zorii laughed. “Learn to take a compliment.” Her hand made its way towards the tip, smiling as she dipped her finger in the precum beading there. Grinning as his hips startled, he bucked as she brought her finger to her mouth, sucking on it exaggeratedly.

“Mmm, and you taste good.” She leant in close to his ear, voice lowering to a deep whisper, “Bargain.”

Grunting, he whipped his head forward, trying to headbutt her. Unfortunately for him, the move was expected and all it earnt him was a hand twisting painfully into his hair and a slap across the face.

Dyn glared at her, eyes narrowing as she laughed in his face.

“Nice try,” Zorii snorted, “but you see slave,” the shock collar lit up, sending a powerful surge through his body, “I hold all the cards here. You will learn your place.”

Gritting his teeth, Dyn waited the shock out. His cock, if anything, seemed to get harder in response.

==========

She let that shock go on for a while, hammering the point home before it stopped as abruptly as it had started. Then, allowing the merc little to no recourse and time to breathe, she went at it again, this time however… she’d push the envelope even further.

Mando felt her presence once more; her warm, lithe body straddling his own. What was the bitch doing this time? Then, she rose up and looking him directly in the eyes the entire time, slid her needy cunt down his hard cock.

Mouth opening wordlessly, Dyn groaned as his needy member was suddenly encased on all sides by that slick, warm, moist interior he’d been wantonly obsessing over, over the past year or so.

Zorii hissed from the stimulation, but only for a brief second, as she held Dyn by his hair, continuing to force him to stare her directly in the eyes. Her features did not flinch, remaining stoic and composed as if he wasn’t penetrating her at this very second. The message was clear enough. It really wasn’t him that was penetrating her. It was her that was allowing him access… moreover, it was ultimately Zorii that was teasing, toying with his needy and helpless member. Unable to move, unable to do anything now but wiggle in the confines of his chair under her weight and the pressure points by which she was pinning him down…

All he could feel was that soft, inviting presence. Unable to do much but gyrate and jitter. The formerly inviting presence now existing to merely taunt and tease at what he couldn’t have. At what he desperately _needed_.

“So Wobani? My tight suited ass, huh? You’ve been wanting this, needing this all this time. Well, here you have it. Go ahead, try taking it. Would be much better than rubbing one off wouldn’t it? Having the real thing right here?” Her sinister grin grew. “What’s wrong? Can’t take it?” She practically hissed with a certain sadistic undertone.

===========

Once more, his hips thrust, attempting to get the infernal bitch to _move_! Though it had been frustrating having his cock ignored, having it encased in such brilliant and wet heat was just plain torture.

And once more, Zorii refused to move, her own body having more than enough leverage to refuse him that privilege.

Finally, he could take no more. “Fucking move!”

She cocked her head, playing naive. “Move?” She moved her hands up her body, delighting in how his eyes followed their trail. They started at her breasts, cupping them and then tweaking at her nipples. One stayed there, while the other made its way down her navel, stopping at her mound. “Was this what you were hoping for?”

Her hand went further down, dipping into her fold to tease at the base of his cock. His head drops against the headrest of his chair, while he moans softly. Zorii smiled, her fingers teasing around where they were so intimately joined. “Am I moving enough for you? Answer me slave.”

Dyn’s eyes snapped open at being addressed so, mouth twisting in a growl. Zorii laughs in response, sliding herself up his member before dropping her hips back down on him. Whatever retort he had, was lost in his desperate groan.

“Fuck, damnit Zorii! I - ”

A slap across his face stopped him. “You do not have the privilege of addressing me as such!” Gripping his chin firmly, she begins to bounce slightly on his lap, enjoying the way Dyn could do nothing but helplessly moan. “I will however give you a choice. I’m your master, but you can address me as mistress or ma’am. Tell your master that you want to cum!”

Dyn’s fists clenched at her declaration. She was fucking insane. Unfortunately for him, his cock was thinking louder than his head. Encased in her warmth, his orgasm was all he could think about.

“Fine, make me cum, _ma’am_ ,” Dyn growled.

==========

Zorii leaned in closer now, grabbing his chin and practically meeting him close enough that she could smell the last remnants of her own juices, and his warm, haphazard breaths. “Good.” She spoke simply. Then she moved her hand to the back of his head, holding it firm as she leaned in for a firm, forceful kiss.

As she removed herself from that sudden exchange she lapped at her own lips, smiling softly. “Damn I taste good…Now, onto the the issues that actually matter, hmm?” She once more began fondling at his base, gyrating slightly so as to bring his mind up to speed. Keeping that meandering head of his only focussed on the goal that she had made for him. Not escape, not freedom, but an objective clearly defined and laid out in front of him.

It was funny really, similar to training an average mutt or a varactyl the basics of command in the early phases of the breaking process. Get their mind focused on a singular goal. Get their entire concept of existence bound to that single desire, and exploit it. It just so happens that, the strongest desire here lay between her legs…

“There’s one more thing we need to do to get you that orgasm you so crave.” She pushed the chair off with a few taps of her wrist-pad, as the chair now moved towards the computer’s main controls.

She got off him now, exposing his cock to the cold, unyielding air of the cockpit as she pointed at the console, his wrists now finding themselves suddenly free… but taut just enough such that the very tips of his fingers would barely graze across his swollen cock.

“You’re going to make this official now.” She did the honors of tapping a few keys, opening up the registry as two profiles belonging to the both of them were now brought up.

[DYN JARREN: OWNER, DESIGNATED CAPTAIN.]

[ZORII BLISS: CREW MEMBER, BOUNTY-PARTNER]

“Set things right, transfer ownership and redesignate your status accordingly.” She grinned, though there was nothing warming there, just pure sadistic glee.

The cursor continued to blink on screen, taunting him, reminding him of what he was about to lose. The ship, his funds, all of his successes and his entire identity laid out to bare in front of him… ready to be changed at the whims of a few strokes on the keyboard.

==========

She wanted him to do what? It was one thing to be fucking collared, but to _willingly_ give the bitch full access and ownership over his ship?

It was worse than her claiming ownership of his body. She was going to take _everything_ from him.

And yet…

“Do it,” Zorii murmured into his ear. Her hand travelled down his belly, making it twitch beneath her fingers, before settling at his hard cock. “Admit that this is what you need. Admit that you need to be shackled, put on your knees to worship your master.” Her hand wraps around him, pumping his dick and he hissed at the simulation. “I can show you such pleasure as my slave, and all you have to do...is give me everything.”

Fuck.

Lifting his hands, he types in a quick command, that he wanted to change ownership details. An electronic voice sounds.

_“Please stand still for retinal scan.”_

He sat, unblinking, as the ship scanned them both. He felt as if in a daze, as if his body were on autopilot. The only thing that felt real, was his cock, hard and throbbing, below him.

He types; [ZORII BLISS: OWNER, DESIGNATED CAPTAIN] and pauses before he can amend his own. [DYN JARREN: CREW-MEMBER, BOUNTY-PARTNER.]

Signing off on the change, he grunted as his wrists are once more pinned against the arm-rest of his chair.

The computer chirps its recognition of their new status, _“Welcome, Captain Bliss and Crew member Jarren.”_

Zorii smiled, taking his cock in her hand firmly, teasing the weeping head with her thumb. She lounged herself against his side on the arm-rest, before calling up the register again.

“Mmmm, well done my slave, but we aren't done yet.”

She typed single-handedly, her other hand not wavering in her movement on his dick, and he groans at the treatment. Then he attention flicks to what she’s writing and he gasped, heart pounding in his chest.

[ZORII BLISS: MASTER/OWNER, DESIGNATED CAPTAIN]

[DYN JARREN: SLAVE 001. NO ADMINISTRATIVE PRIVILEGES. DESIGNATION: CARGO.]

_“Welcome Master Bliss.”_

His cock throbbed in her hands, and he groaned at what she had written. If anything, his cock was harder, and he had become more desperate to cum.

“Well done slave,” she murmured.

“Fuck, need to cum, _please_.”

“A lovely request, but…” A short jolt from the collar at his neck had Dyn grunting, his eyes locked on her own. “You forgot something.”

“Ma’am, please, I need to cum.” He couldn’t keep the short whine from entering his voice. His eyes rolled lazily to the blinking registration details and his cock jumped.

Zorii laughed. “Yes, you’re fucking made for this _Mando_. My slave, yes.” She gripped his cock, firmly beginning her manipulation of the desperate member. “I’m not an unfair master, so let’s give you your reward.”

The end came quick for Mando, as Zorii’s pumps increased in frequency and intensity, not once wavering however, not once giving in to the frantic nature of her male counterpart.

Nothing else mattered right now. Every moment of every second at this single moment in time was just focused on that singular task, that desire that burned stronger than any other… he couldn’t help but feel as if this was right in some way, that this was a calling much stronger than anything he’d ever felt. He _wanted_ this more than anything. He needed this more than the air he fucking breathed…

It wasn’t just a wanton desire anymore. It was as strong as a goal as making it through a damned mission.

It was _necessary._

And so, with a few final thrusts from his frantic hips, with that unrelenting pumping creeping him over that edge… he came.

It was as if he achieved a state of utter bliss. Everything around him melted away, his worries, his concerns, everything melded together, mixing in to the unbridled ecstasy that coursed through his veins as his body shuddered and convulsed. His moans emanated throughout the room, as he shot far and hard, splattering against the console, his nonexistent entry on this ship, and even against the supple breasts and lithe abs of his new master.

It was however, immediately after this sudden release that he felt an ominous dread wash over him. As the realization of what had just happened, the reality of the situation finally kicked in. His mind now clearer, he began to analyze the situation for what it was, and to his horror, he leaned back against his seat in shame, humiliation, and utter defeat.

“Fuck…” he muttered out meekly, not to anyone, but himself. Grunting, Dyn pulled against his bindings again.

Zorii looked on in amusement.

“Computer,” he stated, a last desperate attempt to deny his captivity, “Initiate defense protocol 99 - ”

_“Input not recognised. Alert! Sentient live animal cargo detected in cockpit.”_

Dyn cursed, face heating, as Zorii burst out into laughter.

“See? You truly are no more than a mutt. Always have been. Just needed a little...push in the right direction.” Zorii’s eyes glinted. “But of course, what kind of mutt still wears their clothing?”

Without warning, the cuffs on his wrists and ankles fell apart, leaving him relatively unrestrained. He frowned, rubbing at the agitated flesh. The collar at his neck buzzed in warning and Dyn’s eyes met his masters.

“Take it all off slave.” Zorii now stood out of reach, too much room to try and tackle her and take back his freedom. That was okay. There would be a chance later.

Standing slowly from the chair, ignoring the mess from his body, Dyn began to unbuckle his armour. Their eye contact never wavered. Piece by piece, his armour was removed, his well muscled body revealed in its full glory. Soon enough, the only thing that Dyn wore, was the cursed beskar collar, wrapped around his throat.

“Mmmmm, very nice,” purred Zorii. “Now. You are going to put your hands on your head, and you’re going to walk in front of me. Beasts do not belong in the cockpit, they belong in cargo.”

Dyn frowned but did as she bid, placing his hands behind his head. It felt incredibly vulnerable to be without his armour, to be walked naked through his _(her)_ own ship. His cock, previously spent, perked back up thanks to the humiliation. Not for the last time, Dyn cursed his own biology, and tried to will it back down. He didn’t particularly want to give Zorii any more ammunition.

Finally, they reached the cargo hold.

“Stand in the middle mutt.” Zorii punctuated her order with a swat to his hindquarters. Dyn refused to react, just gritting his teeth instead. “Do not move those hands from your head. I have to get your temporary quarters ready.”

==========

Zorii knew she had to work quickly. It wouldn’t take long for Dyn to realize what was happening. He’d manned these controls before, operated the machinery here one too many times. Hell, he was even the one who had this custom-installed on this ship himself. Piece by piece, component by component he’d recognize what was happening and the inner workings of each and every piece of this machine that had transported hundreds, no, thousands of contractees to their respective ends.

He never thought he’d face this machine himself.

He especially never imagined, never would believe that his own end would be sealed at the hands of the machine he’d kept and utilized for nearly a decade.

The carbonite freezer lowered itself to both Zorii’s and Dyn’s level, extending from the ceiling down and revealing what was a simple mattress-sized box. It was transparent of course, a little something extra he and Zorii had decided on early in a few of their runs together. He didn’t quite get it at first, but soon fell into the trap of feeling a bit tight in his pants whenever he saw a new contractee frozen before his very eyes. Not hidden in some concealed compartment, no, but frozen in front of his very eyes, each and every time.

Zorii turned to him now, gesturing for him to enter in a similar fashion he’d done to the thousands of those that came before him.

“There’s no way around this, you know what’s going to happen.” She snickered. “What? Did you not think all those times you’d done this to our prisoners, that you’d be fucked by your own actions?”

She waited for his reply, tapping on the metallic surface of the console positioned next to the machine.

=========

“No way...no fucking way!” Dyn practically snarled, as his arms lowered, entire body tensing as he prepared to launch himself at the psychotic bitch.

He didn’t even get to step forward once, before a massive shock rippled throughout his entire body. Breath escaped him, muscles spasming as it seemed to go on forever.

When it finally stopped, he blearily looked around. When had he collapsed on the floor?

Why was his cock so hard?

“You see slave, you really have no choice in the matter. So,” Zorii smiled, though her eyes were locked on his crotch, enjoying his base reaction to the shock collar. “So, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way, I get what I want.”

“Then tell me,” he gasped. “What are you going to do while I’m frozen?”

She laughed. “Oh, I suppose I can answer that. You see, keeping a slave is hard work. I need equipment. Don’t worry, it’ll come out of your share from the last job we had.”

Dyn grunted, then pulled himself off the floor. At the moment, the bitch held all the cards and thus, with a solemn frown, he stepped into the confines of the machine.

Zorii’s eyes were wild. She had to resist slipping a finger down to her aching clit, to rub at it as she watched Mando follow her commands and seal himself in carbonite for as long as she wished.

He hissed, “Do it then bitch.”

And then, with a simple flick of the switch, the gas erupted from the sides of the casket, rapidly freezing the body within. Dyn only had a moment to gasp, the next, he was frozen, suspended indefinitely until Zorii wished for him to be free.

The female mercenary dropped to her knees in front of him, gasping as her finger found her aching clit. Her other hand wrapped around her breast, squeezing at the nipple, as her eyes wandered over the now-dark form in front of her. His naked body was perfect, the muscles well defined in the carbonite and his half-hard cock, a testament to his body’s wanton need of servitude, fueling her sadistic desires. It didn't take long, her orgasm rapidly building, before Zorii is groaning her release. Her eyes flutter at the strength of her orgasm, her body shuddering as she whimpered on the floor in front of her captive.

Finally, the aftershocks subsidised and she stood in front of her frozen captive. Reaching up, she pressed a kiss against Dyn’s cold lips, her hand caressed her collar permanently bound on his neck.

“See you soon, my slave.”

==========

She didn’t know what it was like to be in Carbonite, she didn’t truly understand it first hand… but what she did know at least was that Dyn was perhaps counting everything he could feel through that frozen form of his. He had a strong mind, a strong will, so surely, it was being put to use trying his damndest to escape.

And so he’d feel being moved, the number of steps taken precise.

Tap. tap. Tap.

As the machines above him dragged his frozen form to what he’d recognize just from the number of steps taken, as the cargo-hold proper, plopping him down unceremoniously, placing his form next to what was a simple pile of spare equipment, some mission specific gear, and other assorted miscellaneous items. Just a part of the assortment of junk present, placed at the very same spot as all of the others that he and Zorii had rounded up.

The irony was palpable.

And he knew the bitch was enjoying every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We have more plans for Mando, so stay tuned!


End file.
